Strangers
by KRedCali86
Summary: This is a Yūma story. Megumi and Yamato are to live with at the Mukami mansion for six months. What type of things will happen during that time? How long will it take Megumi to figure out the Mukami brothers? How will Azusa and Yamato get along?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters. I do own my OC though. Part One Location: 12:45 PM Downtown Tokyo, Japan She was inside a store looking for food and she saw him enter. She watched him search through the aisles for something. He went to the front register to the check out with his arms full off meat and an assortment of ingredients. He could feel her watching him. He stood at one hundred and ninety centimeters; he had brown eyes and hair. She stood at one hundred and seventy-six centimeters; she had long red hair that went to the middle of her back, she had one sapphire eyes and one jade eye. He turned where their eyes met and he smiled at her before exiting the store. She finished gathering the stuff she needed then went to pay for them. She exited the store and was unaware that he was waiting for her. "Oi, Sow," he said causing her to jump. "I am not a Sow my name is Megumi. What is yours?" She stated staring at him. "My name is Mukami Yūma. Megumi, I wonder why your name seems so familiar to me." Yūma commented scratching his head with his free hand. She looked like she could be a princess, model, or something. She had long legs and average 36C breasts. He noticed the amount of bags she was carrying. "How many are you cooking for?" He wondered. "Two, I live with my younger brother Yamato. He eats a lot so I have to cook double the amount." She replied laughing a bit. He watched her for a moment. "Do you need any help? Where do you live?" He asked worried she had to go far. "No worries, if I was a human then this would be a hassle to walk three miles to get home by myself with all these bag. My brother cannot leave the house so I have to do all the shopping and other stuff for the house alone." Megumi explained. "You take care of him do not you." Yūma commented. "I have to because our mother cannot handle him anymore or does she have the strength to control him during the full moon." Megumi added. She adjusted the bags so she could start her trip home. "I can help you out if you want." Yūma offered. She gave him a look then handed him a few bags. "If you insist follow me. Please do not fall behind me." She said as they started their trip to the apartment she shared with her younger twin brother Yamato. It took them fifteen minutes to arrive at the apartment. She opened the sliding door to the balcony and walked inside. She could hear music playing from her brother's room. "Yama, I am back come help me put everything away." Megumi said as Yūma set his bags on the counter. Yūma noticed a tall man walking out one of the rooms. He looked just like Megumi. "You must be Mukami Yūma. Can you give this to your brother Kō for me? I will not be able to make it out to the studio later one since I have another job to finish." Yamato said. "How did you know who I was?" Yūma asked because he was confused. "Everyone person I compose for I get to know them main just about their families." Yamato replied as he started putting things away. Yūma left with the song for Kō. He arrived back home as Kō and his manager arrived. Scene Change: Mukami Mansion Yūma saw Kō get out the car by himself with a frown on his face. He sensed that Kō's day did not go how it was supposed to go. Kō saw Yūma then a smile was on his face. "That must be the new song from Yamato." He commented walking over to his brother and taking the song. "This melody and construction no wonder he gets so many offers and gets paid more than the people he composes for." Kō said as he headed into the mansion. Kō stopped before entered the mansion completely. "You met his older sister did not you." Kō chuckled then walked into the mansion with Yūma following behind him. He could hear Kō humming the melody to the song. Ruki stopped him, "We are supposed to be having guests at the end of the week and they will be staying here for six months. I heard that they are nobility but they live like normal vampires do. They do not let the power get to them. Our guests are identical twins and if I am not mistaken one of them composed Kō's new song. His name is Yamato and his sister's name is Megumi." Ruki explained nearly causing Yūma to drop the groceries he just purchased. "Those two are nobility then why do they live in an apartment in Tokyo." Yūma was curious about that. "They building they live in belongs to them and other vampires live there. They are our benefactor's niece and nephew." Ruki continued. "His niece and nephew," Yūma was not sure how to react to that. "We were ordered to be their hosts for the next six months starting Friday." Ruki finished heading back to his room. Royalty and power co-exist but two strangers who meet and have one thing that binds them together. How are they going to react once they are under the same roof? What type of rules will be put in place? How will all the male vampires react with one lone female vampire in the house? Power and control will control the situation as time reveals deeper secrets. 


End file.
